


If You Don't Stop

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Stop! I could've dropped my croissant! --probably Hunk)Pidge and Lance argue.Oneshot/drabble





	If You Don't Stop

"Enough with the short jokes, Lance."

Like hell was he going to stop. "You know, you're not my only short friend. I asked this other guy if I could come to his party but he only invited other short people."

"..."

"It was a  _little get together."_ Lance snickered. Pidge rolled their eyes. 

"If you don't stop I swear to everything holy I will stab you, Lance!"

"...thank god I've got my knee pads to protect me."

And he deserved to be stabbed, honestly. 


End file.
